The Good Stuff
by nciscsinyluver
Summary: The Good Stuff is by Kenny Chesney. Danny and Lindsay have an argument and Mac talks to Danny.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. AU. Danny knew Claire in this one not just Stella, and Claire didn't die in the Twin Towers. Claire and Mac had kids together. This really isn't gonna go along with the song but the song is what I'm basing it off of.

Danny sat at a bar, where nobody knew him when he heard Mac on stage. He listened to Mac play, and when Mac was done he came and sat by Danny.

"I thought you and Linds was gonna spend the day together?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. We had a fight yesterday. So I came to get some of the good stuff."

Well me and my lady had our first big fight  
So I drove around until I saw the neon lights  
Of a corner bar.  
It just seemed right, so I pulled up.  
Not a soul around but the old barkeep  
Down at the end lookin' half asleep.  
And he walked up and said, "What'll it be?"  
I said, "The good stuff."

"Danny, take it from me. You are not gonna find it here."

He didn't reach around for the whiskey;  
He didn't pour me a beer.  
His blue eyes kinda went misty,  
He said, "You can't find that here."

Danny looked at him like he was crazy. "Its not the beer or the whisky. It's the first time you kiss her and you can't wait to do that again. That is the good stuff. "


	2. Pt 2 flash back

A/N. I DO NOT OWN GARTH BROOKS OR FRIENDS IN LOW PLACES ETHER VERSION. Or Dr. Pepper.

"'Cause it's the first long kiss on a second date.  
Your Momma's all worried when you get home late

Flashback to the concert.

_Garth Brooks was playing "Friends in Low Places (Long version.)" Danny and Lindsay were sitting almost on the sidewalk by a row of trees. Danny had brought some sandwiches, fruit, chips and some Dr. Pepper. They were talking about thing they would like to have and about family. _

"_I would like to have at least two kids, maybe more." Lindsay said. _

"_Me too." Danny said. _

_After the concert Danny and Lindsay walked to his corvette that he had recently bought. He drove to her apartment. _

_At her apartment door. "Remember Danny my parents are coming down tomorrow."_

"_I know. Crap I'm died." He said laughing._

"_No my parents are gonna love you. Because I love you Daniel Messer."_

_Danny smiled when she said this. "I love you too." He leaned down and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. _

"_As much as I would love to stay here tonight. I got to get home my mom put a curfew on me when I moved back in with her and Pops. Man its like I'm 16 again."_

_His apartment was being worked on so he was living with his parents for the time being. His parents asked him to be home before midnight just for them. When he drove up the driveway. It was 1230am His mom was worried that something had happened when she saw his corvette driving pulling up to the driveway. She waited tell he parked the car and started up the stairs. _

"_Where were you Daniel Messer?" she said angrily and worried._

"_Ma. Lindsay and I went out on a date tonight. I just dropped her off at her place. Her parents are coming in to town tomorrow."_

"_So. You decided not to come home tell 1230 because…"_

"_I'm sorry Ma, we lost track of time. I took her out to Central Park she wanted to see Garth Brooks in concert. So I surprised her with a dinner and some surprisingly good music. It didn't end tell about 1130 and we talked about everything."_

_His mom smiled. "Well I'll be dammed. My boy has got it bad for a country girl." _

"_Yeah yeah. I'm gonna go to bed. I'm gonna have dinner with her parents tomorrow. So I'm not gonna be here for dinner."_

"_Do you have work tomorrow?" His mother asked._

"_No but I got paperwork that I'm gonna do. But I might not go in tell tomorrow afternoon."_

"_Ok. I love you Danny."_

"_I love you to ma."_


	3. Chapter 3

Mac looked a Danny and said "I saw your face the morning after you asked Lindsay to marry you. You were so happy, as was Lindsay."

"Yeah. I remember. I thought life couldn't get any better."

"Yeah. But it did after she took your name. I remember the wedding day. You both were ecstatic. Then when she told you about my god baby, Lucy I thought you were gonna run to the roof and yell it to the world."

Danny laughed as Mac said that. He thought about when he got the call that she went into labor.

"Remember when she went into labor?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. That was one of the best days." Danny said.

And droppin' the ring in the spaghetti plate,  
'Cause your hands are shakin' so much.  
And it's the way she looks with the rice in her hair.  
Eating burnt suppers the whole first year,  
And askin' for seconds to keep her from tearin' up.  
Yeah, man, that's The Good Stuff."

The bartender came up and Mac asked for a glass of milk and so did Danny.

He grabbed a carton of milk and poured a glass  
And I smiled and said, "I'll have some of that."  
We sat there and talked as an hour passed, like old friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac flipped opens his wallet and paid for the drinks when Danny saw a picture of a lady in a summer dress on a beach.

"That was Clair and I's vacation bout a year after we were married. It was a spur of the moment trip. I don't think we told anyone about it."

"I remember that. I came into work and Stella told me you called her and said I'm in Hawaii. I thought she was on drugs." Danny said.

Mac started laughing when Danny said that.

I saw a black and white picture and HE caught my stare.  
It was a pretty girl with bouffant hair.  
He said, "That's my Bonnie,  
Taken 'bout a year after we were wed."

He said, "Spent five years in the bottle,  
When the cancer took her from me.  
But I've been sober three years now,  
'Cause the one thing stronger than the whiskey..."

"I spent a couple of years in the bottle when she died. I have not had a drink in about 3 years now. Cuz one thing is stronger than the whiskey…."

Tell next time. You gotta review to see what happens.


	5. Chapter 5

"The one thing that keeps me going was the sight of her holding our only girl. The way she loved that string of pearls, the day Reed married his high school love. That is the good stuff Danny. When you gave me the shirt saying that I was a Grandpa. You have always been like a son to me and Claire. Being right there when she was in the hospital right before she died."

"Was the sight of her holdin my baby girl.  
The way she adored that string of pearls,  
I gave her the day that our youngest boy, Earl,  
Married his high school love.  
And it's a new t-shirt saying, "I'm a Grandpa!"  
Being right there as our time got small,  
And holding her hand when the good Lord called her up.  
Yeah, man, that's the good stuff."

"Yeah I know Mac, but I just don't know what to do."

He said, "When you get home, she'll start to cry.  
When she says 'I'm sorry' say 'So am I'  
And look into those eyes so deep in love,  
And drink it up.  
'Cause that's the good stuff.  
That's the good stuff."

He said "When you get home she'll start to cry. When she says 'I'm sorry' say 'So am I' look into those eyes I know you fell in love with and drink it up cuz that's the good stuff I have been telling you about and then kiss and make up" Mac said with mischievous glint in his eyes.

Fin


End file.
